RECUERDOS
by Janyy Chan
Summary: Los recuerdos son parte importante en la vida, pero que ¿pasa cuando estos solo nos hacen revivir momentos dolorosos?


**Slam Dunk no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados para su autor.**

**Un fanfic que escribí hace mucho tiempo, con mezcla de otra serie (o videojuego).**

Recuerdos

Era un día normal, o casi normal, el entrenamiento del equipo de Shohoku paso como cualquier otro, correr, driblar, "Kitzune", "Do'aho", etc. Todo como cualquier otro, o al menos eso parecía.

Sakuragi y su gundam se dirigían al Danny's lo extraño de todo fue que Sakuragi no había pronunciado palabra desde la salida del entrenamiento, todos se extrañaron ante la actitud de esté pero ninguno pregunto, algo les decía que no debían preguntar, ese algo era la expresión de Hanamichi, parecía ido, triste, su mirada estaba siendo opacada por una sombra muy intensa.

· Yohei, dime que pasa-pregunto Takamiya, al mismo tiempo que los demás volteaban a ver a su amigo.

· No lo sé, la verdad que no lo sé.

· Sakugari se paró en seco-Chicos, luego los veo, ¿sí?

· ¿¡Que!- repitieron al unísono todo el gundam

· Tengo algo que hacer, adiós.

· Pero Hanamichi, ¿no tienes ganas de probar la súper hamburguesa que hay en el menú?- pregunto Okuss intentando hacer que este los acompañara al Danny's

· Lo siento, adiós

Sakuragi salió trotando del lugar, todos quedaron atónitos ante la acción de este, pero mas Yohei, no solo sorprendido por su actitud, si no que se preocupo de que algo malo le pasara a su amigo.

No dejaba de pensar en aquello, faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños y eso lo ponía triste, siempre era esa época, donde nada pasaba, era lo mismo cada año, solo esperaba lo que nunca llegaría.

· ¿Por qué?- se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿acaso fue él el motivo para que se fuera?

Cuando la muerte de sus padres, creyó que estaría solo, tan solo era un niño de 10 años. Lo mandaron a la casa de sus tíos, los cuales nunca conoció y sigue sin conocer. Pero luego lo conoció, era extraño, pero gracias a él no se sintió solo. Hasta que se fue, lo dejo por quien sabe qué cosa, un asunto que tenía que arreglar según le dijo, algo que era obligación por portar ese apellido. Pero le prometió que volvería para su cumpleaños y cada 1º de abril lo esperaba, nunca llego. Desilusiones año con año, pero insistía en tener esa pequeña esperanza de que un día entraría por esa puerta.

El teléfono sonó tan estruendoso que podría haberse escuchado hasta la calle, el ruido le saco de sus pensamientos, pensó en ese momento que sería bueno bajar el volumen del timbre, llego a este y alzo el auricular.

· ¿Bueno?

· ¡Hola Hanamichi!

· Yohei, ¿Que sucede?

· Eso quiero saber, Hanamichi ¿Estás bien?

· Claro que estoy bien, soy un Tensai jajajajaja

· No me mientas, algo te pasa

· Estoy bien, estas alucinando

· Esta bien, pero Hanamichi, si necesitas hablar de algo sabes dónde buscarme

· Si, lo sé, gracias Yohei

· Adiós

· Hablar, no creo que eso ayude…

Ya eran 10:30 de la noche, su mente divagaba, no quería que llegara ese día, pero el tiempo no podía detenerse, no sabía por qué tenía que ser así, que había hecho él para estar en esa situación. Estaba cansado, tanto pensar en aquello que su cuerpo no lo soporto y quedo profundamente dormido.

Ese lago, siempre le agrado ir a ese lugar, era el único lugar de toda esa gran casa en el que se sentía libre, pero más que eso, era el único lugar en el que podía estar con él, porque fuera de allí, casi no lo veía, por razones familiares.

· ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto el chico a su lado, con esa misma voz, con esa voz grave que de seguro daría miedo a quien fuese que la escuchara, pero menos a él.

· No, solo que nunca creí que hubiera un lugar como este, es muy bonito- Dijo con esa tierna vocecita de niño, nada comparada con aquel chico pelirrojo. Le encantaba ese color, a pesar de que el también era pelirrojo pero el suyo era un poco más claro, en cambio el de aquel chico, al que siempre llamo hermano a pesar de no serlo, era más fuerte, un vivo color rojo.

· Si, lo sé- se perdió en ese hermoso color azul del agua, sus ojos se tornaron fríos, tan fríos como el hielo, pero a la vez tan cálidos, esa calidez que solo podía mostrarla a ese pequeño niño que juro proteger- Hana….

· Mmmm….que sucede hermano-

· Voy a salir de viaje

· Otra vez-Su mirada se entristeció, de nuevo se iba a un viaje de negocios y lo dejaba, solo eran unos 2 a lo más 3 días, pero se sentía demasiado solo , y para él era demasiado tiempo-cuando regresas,?

· No lo sé…-en verdad no lo sabía, este era un viaje en el que no sabía cuando regresaría o si es que regresaría, ya que nada era seguro, pero lo que si era seguro era de que protegería al pequeño, porque gracias a él volvió a sentirse lleno, sentirse feliz, pudo sentir la felicidad de estar vivo, aunque muchas veces hubiera preferido quedarse en aquel abismo con tal de que Hana no hubiera tenido que llegar a esa familia, una familia marcada por su apellido maldito- Te prometo que regresare…-el pequeño lo vio a los ojos, tenía ese brillo que solo le mostraba a él- Regresare para tu cumpleaños- Sonrió, sonrió para él. Sabía que decía la verdad, porque su hermano jamás rompe una promesa.

· Te esperare.

Despertó siendo forzado por esa luz que dañaba su vista, ya había amanecido y el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, ¡Maldito sol!, no sabía porque pero lo odiaba, como deseaba que desapareciera y todo el tiempo fuera de noche, con solo la presencia de la luna, aquella hermosa luna que tanto le hacía recordarlo a él. Lo odiaba, porque según él, fue la culpa del sol que su hermano no llegara, ¡Tonto! Se decía una y otra vez, ¿cómo algo como el sol podría evitar la ausencia de alguien? No podía, pero era más fácil creer que fue por eso a pensar que su hermano era el que ya no quería verlo, a pesar de que fuera absurdo. Aun así, su corazón le decía que era verdad, pero no sabía la razón.

Su reloj marcaba 8:00Am, ya era hora de irse preparando, era sábado pero aun así tenía entrenamiento, lo peor de todo era la fecha, sin darse cuenta ya era 1º de Abril.

· Maldición, otro año más- Ya era su cumpleaños 16, y hacia más de 5 años que no lo veía-

· Joven, el desayuno está listo- Sonrió, mas para sí que para aquel sujeto, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente su alma estaba sola-

· Enseguida bajo- Quien hubiera pensado, muchos años atrás vivía en una pequeña casita, humilde, su padre no ganaba mucho, tan solo lo necesario y ahora vivía en una gran casa, No, ni siquiera era casa, si no mansión.

Se apresuro, se dio una ducha de menos de 15 minutos, se cambio y bajo al Gran comedor, aunque siempre prefería irse a la cocina, no le agrada estar el solo desayunando en una enorme mesa. Así que tomo sus cosas y se dirigió ahí. Prefería estar rodeado de toda esa gente, de toda la servidumbre, aunque esta nunca le prestó atención a él. Una vez intento hablar con ellos, pero nadie le contestaba, hasta que el mayordomo le dijo, que un sirviente no podía hablar con un miembro de la familia como si fueran amigos, ya que serian castigados cruelmente, ordenes de su tío.

Fuera la razón, tenía que irse, no sin antes darle la última mirada a esa enorme mansión y a una pequeña terraza, aquella que perteneció a su hermano. Recordaba como todas las noches, salía y contemplaba la luna, el solo lo veía ahí, fijo, no hacia ningún movimiento, pareciera que ni respiraba, aunque nunca supo porque. Ahora que lo recordaba, esa imagen era una de las tantas con las que soñaba.

Llevaba más de 2 horas contemplando la luna y el solo observaba, siempre que no andaba de viaje, le gustaba dormir junto a él, ya que así todas sus pesadillas eran olvidadas

· La odio- fue lo que lo saco de sus pensamiento- Hana

· …-

· A la luna, la odio- se acerco a su hermano y lo sujeta por la mano, Los ojos violeta y sus ojos castaños se cruzaron, los violeta estaban tristes, sin brillo- Pero… también la amo

· No entiendo

· Hanamichi!- Un voz conocida lo llamaba, volvió a la realidad, su realidad

· Yohei! Hola, ¿qué sucede?

· Como que ¿qué sucede?, que no vas a ir a tu entrenamiento

· Si, para allá voy

· Hmmmm, podrías acompañarme a un lugar antes

· ¿Ahora? Pero ya es tarde

· Vamos, solo será un momento, ¡Sí!- su amigo puso carita de perrito a medio morir, así que no tuvo más que aceptar.

Parecía que estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo, Yohei no le decía a donde lo llevaba, solo lo seguía, ya era demasiado tarde y si no se apresuraba, el Gori lo regañaría, pero era un favor a su mejor amigo y parecía muy importante.

· Yohei a donde vamos-

· Tú solo espera, ya casi llegamos

· Pero si no me apresuro llegare tarde al entrenamiento y de seguro el Gori me mata

· Jajajaj tranquilo no creo que lo haga

· Eh? Y eso por que

· Por nada, tu solo sigue caminando.

Por fin habían llegado, era una casa algo familiar para él, ya había estado ahí antes. Pero como rayos se le pudo haber olvidado, esa era la casa del Kitsune, pero por qué rayos su amigo lo había traído hasta aquí, hasta su casa. Yohei solo camino a la puerta y le hizo señas a Hanamichi para que se acercara. Supuso que tal vez estaba equivocado, si no porque lo trajo hasta acá.

No parecía haber nadie, la casa estaba sola, pero a quién venían a buscar o qué venían a hacer. No recordaba que Yohei tuviera otra casa o un familiar aparte de unos tíos que viviera en Kanagawa.

· ¡FELICIDADES!- Sorpresa, todos sus compañeros de equipo estaban ahí, con gorritos, serpentinas, espanta suegras y todo lo demás listos para la celebración, también estaba Haruko, el profesor Anzai, su Gundam e inclusive el zorro apestoso. Lo que quería decir que si era su casa, aunque le extrañaba que la hubiera prestado para eso.

· Pero, ¿qué es esto?- Sabia que era, solo que su deseo era olvida que era su cumpleaños pero pareciera que era inevitable.

· Ay, Sakuragi, pero si es tu cumpleaños.-dijo Ayako acercándosele y dándole un gran abrazo

· ¡Ohh! Es verdad, se me había olvidado Jajajajajaja

· Se nota que estas en las nubes, Haruko que no vas a felicitarlo.

· Si, claro que si- La chica de 150cm se acerco para un abrazo, en otras circunstancias, de seguro estaría riendo como bobo y todo rojo, pero ahora era distinto, ni siquiera la presencia de la chica a quien amaba o decía amar, le quitaba la tristeza que tenia.

· Gracias, Gracias a todos-

· Entonces que comience la fiesta-

Paso el día completo, todos parecían felices, menos el festejado, unos se percataron de esto, Ayako, Yohei, Anzai, Akagi e inclusive Rukawa, quien pareciera que no le importaba nada, y aunque los otros intentaron preguntarle por qué, el solo decía que estaba bien.

· Gracias Chicos, realmente se los agradezco

· No fue nada, además también fue posible gracias a Rukawa.

· A sí... jajajaja Quien lo hubiera imaginado, el Kitsune prestándose para mi fiesta, de seguro ya acepto que soy mejor que el Jajajajajaja

· Do'aho

· Que dijiste Kitsune apestoso.

· Ya tranquilos los dos, bueno mejor cada quien a su casa.

· Bah! Ya me voy pues.

Todo ya había pasado, eran más de las 10:00 de la noche, otras horas más y volvería a ser el de siempre. Llego a su casa/mansión después de rondar por Kanagawa, no se oían ruidos más que los del viento soplando con los árboles, entro a su habitación y se tiro a la cama, quería dormir para que el tiempo corriera más rápido.

Se sentía tan bien, era la primera vez que podía dormir tranquilo, ni una pesadilla todavía. Un suave aroma, recordaba ese aroma, le pertenece a él, a la única persona que ha amado tanto. Su sombra, ahora puede ver su sombra, su silueta. ¿Por qué no puede ser verdad?, ¿por qué no puede ser real?, solo en sus sueños cumple su promesa, más por sus deseos que por los de Su hermano. Lo acaricia, como cuando niño, pasa su manos por su rostro, dándole consuelo, alejando las pesadillas.

· Yo te protegeré- es su voz, esa voz gruesa

· Quédate- le suplica-cumple tu promesa

· Estoy aquí, contigo, en la luna.

· Iori, no me dejes-

· Hana, necesitas encontrarla

· ¿Encontrar? ¿A quien?

· A esa persona, quien te ama

· No, no quiero a nadie, solo a ti.

· Hana….

Sus ojos se abrieron, era solo un sueño mas, otro más que lo hacía regresar al pasado. Pero pareció tan real, más que otras veces. Sintió su piel, su aroma, aun podía sentirlo. Miro el reloj 11:00pm, tan solo había pasado una hora, necesitaba aire, refrescarse. Se levanto dirigido a las ventanas. Qué hermoso, había luna llena.

Otra vez ese aroma, su aroma, pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, si había sido un sueño, por que percibía su aroma. Quería llorar, hace mucho que no lo hacía, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarse, sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, tanto era su amor?, tanto era el amor hacia ese chico?, el que era su primo, al que llamo hermano , aquel chico del que se enamoro, aquel chico quien fuera su primer amor.

Su vista se empezó a nublar por las lágrimas, Una sombra evitaba que viera toda la extensión del lago, Se limpio las lágrimas con su manos, pero aun así la sombra no se quitaba, que era eso, no podía ser, no podía ser, era una sombra con forma, forma humana. Era su sombra, pero que acaso estaba soñando. No, no estaba soñando, la sombra era real. Entonces ¿ese sueño también lo era?

La sombra se iba, no, ¡NO! No quería eso, salió de la mansión, corrió tan rápido como podía, si no es que más, era él, sabía que era él, pero por que se iba.

· IORI!- Grito, grito para que se detuviera pero parece que no lo escucho, ya no había nadie en el lago. Se había ido, lo dejo otra vez.

· Do'aho

· ¿Zorro?- ¿Qué? Acaso, acaso al que vio fue a Rukawa y no a Iori?, acaso su imaginación le jugó una broma, ¡IDIOTA! Como rayos pudo confundir al zorro por Iori.

· ¿Estás bien?- ¿Que decía? Porque le preguntaba eso. Lo miro, lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos fríos y sin vida, había algo distintos en ellos, había algo fuera de lo normal, había, había un brillo, un brillo como el de….

· Mas allá- Ru no entendió, que hacia el Do'aho en medio de la noche?, lo escucho gritar, fue él, le grito a alguien y ahora parece ido, confuso- Vi mas allá, más allá del hielo, del hielo de tus ojos- Mas allá de él , vio su alma. Ahora se daba cuenta, cuenta de que no eran muy distinto, se parecían en mucho.

· ¿De qué hablas?

· No, de nada…

· No parecías feliz

· ¿Feliz?

· En tu cumpleaños

· Como pudo un Zorro como tú darse cuenta de eso.

· …

· Hermosa ¿verdad?- Ru lo miro desconcertado, parecía ido-La luna, no te parece hermosa

· Si- Fue su única respuesta-

· Otro años más- De nuevo esa mirada, opaca, una que nunca había visto Ru en él

· ¿Qué sucede?

· Nada, solo- Camino hacia el lago- esperare otro más, otro cumpleaños más

· ¿Que buscas?- Hana lo miro, era raro que el zorro hablara mucho, pero no le molesto, le agradaba eso.

· Supongo que lo mismo de siempre- miro la luna de nuevo, esa luna que odia y a la vez ama- una promesa a cumplir, una que no llegara.

Ru no entendió nada, ese día fue un completo misterio, ni siquiera entendió como fue que accedió a que la fiesta fuera en su casa, es más ahora que recordaba, no accedió, el mismo se puso a disposición. Todos quedaron Out ante eso. Y ahora ese torpe decía incoherencias, pero fuese lo que fuese, ni siquiera quería saber porque, pero quería protegerlo, porque eso fue lo que lo impulso llegar a ese lago, lo que lo impulso a molestarlo, insultarlo, aunque parezca absurdo, pero así fue.

· Do'aho

· Mmmm- Hana lo miro y pudo ver claramente una sonrisa, una sonrisa zorruna, una que jamás había visto durante todo el tiempo que lo conocía, una bella sonrisa solo para él, igual que Iori cuando le dedicaba una.

· Nos vemos mañana- Dijo Ru y empezó su marcha

· ¿Mañana? Pero…no tenemos clases, es domingo

· Lo sé

12:00pm media noche, Hana dormía sin pesadillas, solo con un hermoso sueño, uno que seguro repetiría de hoy en adelante. Una figura solitaria en el lago, contemplando la luna, luna que odia pero a la vez que ama. La odia, por ser el símbolo que algún día lo llevara a la destrucción, por ser el símbolo de su maldición, pero que ama, porque fue ella quien le mostró una pequeña luz, una pequeña luz con forma, una luz que lo amo durante años, e igual que le mostró como podía volver a amar. Aunque fuera Amar al sol mismo. Pero primero debía cumplir, protegerlo, ahora le había dado alguien quien lo hiciera por él, así como también, que lo amara tanto como él, aunque aun, ninguno se haya dado cuenta.

***********************OWARI***********************


End file.
